Inclined orbit operation of a spacecraft can extend the operational life of the spacecraft at the beginning and/or end of life. However, if North/South stationkeeping maneuvers (NSSK) are restricted, the inclination of the orbit will drift over time due to solar and lunar perturbations. This drift in the orbital inclination is undesirable.